


conflict for the thrill

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dirty Talk, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: The deep, rough voice that comes out of her husband’s mouth almost makes Jenna pause. “Hello, Blurry.”“Hi, Jenna.”“It’s rude of you to break Tyler’s things.”





	conflict for the thrill

**Author's Note:**

> inspired enough by [this post](https://21bastards.tumblr.com/post/183109262127/blurryface) that im gonna link it
> 
> dont call this sin thanks
> 
> title from smithereens

“Tyler?” Jenna descends the stairs into the basement studio slowly. “Is everything alright?”

The cause of the crash she’d heard is immediately apparent. Tyler’s keyboard is knocked onto the floor, and a few shards of its plastic casing have broken off and strewn themselves across the room. 

She approaches him cautiously. “Tyler?” 

There’s something hard and tense about Tyler’s demeanor. He reaches forwards and picks up one of the figurines on the desk. 

“Honey, please, can you-”

“Not your honey.”

The deep, rough voice that comes out of her husband’s mouth almost makes Jenna pause. “Hello, Blurry.”

“Hi, Jenna.”

“It’s rude of you to break Tyler’s things.”

“I don’t care.” Blurry’s hand wraps around the figurine, thumb positioned to break the head off. “He shouldn’t own such breakable things if he doesn’t want them to break.”

“That’s dumb logic, and you know it.”

“Seems pretty sound to me.” He applies pressure. Jenna can see the plastic start to bend. “If things can happen, they will happen, and it’s not my fault that things can break.”

“Don’t mess with his stuff. We’ve discussed this.”

“I don’t care.” It’s about to snap. “I don’t care what you-”

“Nicolas.”

Blurry stops applying the pressure. His voice comes out soft. “Yes.”

“Put that down.” Jenna steps towards him. 

He obeys.

She comes up behind him and wraps one arm around his torso. Her other hand comes up to grab his jaw. “You don’t come out unless you want something. What do you want.”

“Maybe I want to break things.” 

“No breaking things.”

“I don’t care about our rules, our discussions, I don’t care about what you or Josh or Tyler want me to do, I do what I want and what I want is to-”

Jenna shoves two of her fingers into his mouth and curls the pads into his jaw. “I said, no breaking things.” She applies gentle pressure into his bone and hisses her words into his ear. “You’re being a brat. What do you really want?”

Blurry bites down. 

She digs her nails into the flesh inside his mouth. He whimpers and relents, and she withdraws her fingers. “Answer me.”

“I think you should fuck me.” He sounds almost breathless. “I need you to fuck me. It would be really nice if you pounded me until I couldn’t walk.”

“I said want, Blurry.”

He growls, deep and rumbling. “Fine. I want you to fuck me.”

“Mm.” She thinks for a moment. 

“Maybe you should spank me too.” He grinds his ass against her. “Maybe you should hit me, cause I’m being a fucking brat. Maybe I should be hurt right now.”

Oh. So that’s what’s going on.

Jenna lets go of him and steps back. “Come on, then.” She turns and goes up the stairs, not paying attention to whether or not he’s coming. 

His footsteps are quiet, but she hears the stairs creak. 

The bedroom is on the second floor. Blurry follows her the whole way. As soon as he steps inside, Jenna shuts the door. 

Red irises meet her blue ones, and then their eye contact breaks as Jenna observes him. Hes standing up straight like he’s presenting himself for her use, and there’s a noticeable tent in his sweatpants. 

“Do you want foreplay, or do you just want me to fuck you.” She crosses her arms and resumes their eye contact. 

“Just fuck me.” There’s hidden desperation in his expression. 

“Then strip.”

Blurry’s movements approach frantic as he pulls his shirt off, exposing soft skin and dark tattoos. His pants and boxers and socks come off together, and then he’s naked in front of her. His cock curves up against his stomach, already leaking precum. The tattoo on his thigh is faded, but still there. 

“How long have you been hard?” Jenna tilts her head. 

“A while.”

“How long have you been Blurry?”

“A while.”

Jenna hums softly. “Hands and knees, on the bed.”

Blurry runs his mouth while he obeys. “Are you going to spank me? You should. I bet my ass would look so pretty all red, maybe all bruised, maybe even bleeding.”

She doesn’t give him the dignity of a response, just goes and gets the lube, her harness, and her red strapon from their drawer. 

“I wish Josh was here.” He can’t keep his mouth shut. “I wish Josh was here. It would be nice to choke on his cock while you open me up. Then maybe both of you could fuck me at the same time. I know you and Tyler have done that to him, I know how much it makes him moan, I bet I can take even more than him.”

“How much can you take?” Jenna kneels behind him on the bed and begins to coat her fingers in lube. 

“Bet I could take your whole hand.” Blurry wiggles his ass. “Bet I could take half your forearm. I think you should try.”

Jenna pushes one finger inside of him. “You talk a lot.”

“Maybe you should gag me to shut me up.”

She pushes in a second and begins to scissor him open. 

“Fuck, ah, maybe you should buy a cock gag just for me. I think the only way that I can be quiet is with something down my throat, gagging me and- oh fuck Jenna please.”

She presses her fingertips against his prostate again. “You were talking?”

“Yeah, yeah, I think another way to get me to not talk is to, is to, _Jenna_ , is to choke me. No air means no words.”

“Mhm.” Jenna slips a third finger inside of him. 

Blurry pushes back against her. “Please, please, I’m ready.”

“No you’re not. I don’t want you to tear.”

“It would be hot if I tore. Red blood to match your red cock to match my red eyes.”

Jenna just presses her fingers deeper inside of him. 

“Fuuck, Jenna.” Blurry can’t help but he vocal. “Please. Now. Please.”

“Just a little more open.” Jenna murmurs. 

“Please. Please. Maybe I deserve to tear. Maybe it should hurt.”

Jenna pulls her fingers out. “I need to get ready.”

Blurry rocks back against empty air. 

She pulls her pants and underwear off together, leaving her shirt on. Putting on the harness is almost second nature to her, and it doesn’t take long until it’s in place. She coats the dildo with lube, and then shoves three fingers back inside of Blurry.

“I think you should get another dildo out for me to choke on.” He’s breathless. “I think it would help. I think something should be stretching out my throat.”

Again, she doesn’t respond, just lets him sit in his words. She withdraws her fingers and then slowly, slowly, pushes inside of him. 

“You should fuck me really hard.” Blurry babbles. “Leave bruises on me. Make me hurt.” 

Jenna bottoms out gently, then pulls out almost all the way with the same softness. 

“Jenna. Jenna.” He sounds annoyed, angry. “Jenna, fuck me, come on, I deserve the hardest you can give me.”

Her hands are gentle on his hips. She keeps thrusting in the same slow, purposeful manner, dragging against his prostate in the way she knows Tyler likes. 

Blurry, evidently, doesn’t like it. “Please, Jenna, just fuck me, just hurt me.”

“No.”

“What do you mean no!” The desperation has made its way into his voice. “You hate me, you hate everything about what I’ve done to your Tyler, you should want to hurt me, you should hurt me, please just…”

“I won’t hurt you.”

“Please!” He sounds on the verge of tears. “I deserve it, I want it, please!”

“Do you want me to stop?”

For once, Blurry falls quiet. He sniffles.

“Nicolas. Tell me the truth.”

It takes him a moment to answer. “Yes.”

Jenna pulls out as quickly as she can without hurting him. It’s easy for her to get her harness off and discard it onto the floor. 

“Jenna.” Blurry’s arms give out under him and he collapses onto the bed. 

“I’m here.” She grabs two pairs of Tyler’s boxers. She pulls one pair on, and then takes the other one over to Blurry. 

He’s rolled onto his back, red irises staring up at the ceiling, tears tracking down his face. His cock is softening against his stomach. 

Jenna eases the pair onto him. “What do you need?”

“I don’t know.” Blurry mumbles. 

“Come here.” Jenna lies down and pulls him into her arms. 

That’s the breaking point. 

Blurry sobs into her shirt, body shaking uncontrollably. 

“You’re okay.” Jenna rubs his back and speaks soft, comforting words. “I’m here. You’re okay. Just let go. Just let go.”

Eventually, the tears stop, and Jenna holds her sleeping Blurry until he wakes up as Tyler again.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [nonbinaryclancy](https://nonbinaryclancy.tumblr.com)


End file.
